George in der Finsternis
by Aakisuan
Summary: One Shot...Fred ist Tod, George  verlernt zu Leben. Die Weasleys sind Ratlos. Charlie greift ein und versucht George wieder zum Leben zu überreden. Gelingt es? Schafft George es mit der Trauer umzugehen? Lest selber...


Mir gehört nichts außer der Idee und den Rechtschreibfehler, welche mit Geduld und Humor zu behandeln sind - sie können nichts für meine Schwäche ;) 

* * *

><p>George in der Finsternis<p>

Die Zimmertür öffnete sich und Arthur Weasley kam in das Zimmer. Er blieb jedoch unsicher in der Tür stehen und spähte vorsichtig zu seinem Sohn. Dieser stand mit dem Rücken zu seinem Vater vor dem Fenster und blickte direkt auf das große Feld. Arthur schluckte. Vorhin ist es ihm blöd vorgekommen, als er sich eine Rede vorbereiten wollte. Jetzt wünschte e sich, er hätte es getan. Er schluckte noch einmal, dann räusperte er sich.

George hatte die Augen geschlossen. Eigentlich hatte er beobachten wollen, wie der Wind sanfte Wellen über das Feld malte. Doch er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er hatte erst gebannt auf das Schauspiel gestarrt, doch seine Augen hatten den Anhaltspunkt verloren und zum Schielen begonnen. Er hatte vergessen zu blinzeln, bis sie brannten und juckten und dann hatte er sie einfach geschlossen. Was soll's. Dann eben keine Windzeichnungen auf dem Feld. Nur schwarz. Beruhigende, schützende Dunkelheit. Hinter sich räusperte sich jemand.  
>Mit einem Mal öffnete er die Augen. Er war verwirrt. Wo war das Feld? Oh…es war Abend geworden. Es war dunkel draußen. Wie lange hatte er so dagestanden? Langsam drehte er sich zu seinem Vater um, doch das Zimmer war wieder leer. Sein Vater hatte ihn wieder verlassen.<br>Als Arthur die Küche betrat, blickten ihn alle gespannt an. Molly stand da, mit einer Tasse in der Hand und wirrem Haar. Blickte ihn an mit ihren gütigen, leeren Augen. Bill, am Fenster lehnend. Ginny saß am Tisch. Ihr langes, glattes Haar rücksichtslos zu einem Zopf gebunden. Ron, stocherte in seinem Teller. Ein Ron der nicht essen konnte. Unter andern Umständen wäre es ein amüsanter Anblick gewesen und Charlie, der starke, unbrechbare Drachenbändiger plötzlich schwach und ratlos.  
>Molly schien sich plötzlich an die Tasse zu erinnern und reichte sie Arthur.<p>

„Wie's aussieht bin ich an der Reihe!" Charlie erhob sich und verließ die Küche.

Er klopfte nicht. Er räusperte sich nicht. Er betrat einfach das Zimmer und schaltete das Licht an. George zuckte zusammen. Das war neu. Charlie hielt sich nicht an die Regeln. Charlie hielt sich selten an die Regeln. Dennoch reagierte George nicht.  
>„Gred!" sagte Charlie ganz gezielt. Verwendet den verbotenen Namen. Sprach das Tabu-Thema an. Einfach so. Das brachte George dann doch aus dem Konzept. Er drehte sich zu seinem Bruder.<p>

„Oh, siehe da, ER lebt!" funkelt er frech. Was sollte das? Was tat er da? Versuchte er witzig zu sein?  
>„Jetzt musst du nur mehr sprechen lernen."<br>„Was willst du?" George war völlig perplex.  
>Charlie grinste. „ Das geht ja ruckzuck, prima und jetzt komm mit!"<p>

„Wohin?"  
>„Raus aus diesem Zimmer und zurück ins wirkliche Leben."<p>

Er zwinkerte seinem jüngeren Bruder zu und verließ das Zimmer. George stand einige Sekunden verwirrt da, dann folgte er ihm. Es war, als hätte wer anderer die Führung seines Körpers übernommen. Irgendwie tat das gut. So brauchte er sich nicht anzustrengen.  
>Sie passierten schnurstracks die Küchentür und Charlie nickte den anderen freudig zu. Zusammen mit George ließ er den Fuchsbau hinter sich und steuerte geradewegs auf den Schuppen zu. Wenige Sekunden später streckte er dem einsamen Zwilling seinen Besen hin. Wieder starrte George seinen Bruder verwirrt und leicht verärgert an.<p>

„Es ist dunkel draußen. Es ist kalt. Hör mal, was willst du eigentlich?" Wut stieg in ihm auf. Er hatte keine Lust auf diesen ganzen Scheiß.

„Ich will dass du wieder glücklich bist. Ich will dich wieder Lachen sehen. Das da ist nicht das was ich 19 Jahre lang großgezogen habe. Genug getrauert George! Das hätte Fred nicht gewollt. Bau dir ein neues Leben auf. Ein eigenes, neues Leben. Ohne Fred. Es ist schlimm genug für uns alle, dass wir einen von den Zwillingen verloren haben. Gib uns den zweiten wieder zurück. Keiner erwartet von dir, dass du tralali-tralala wieder lustig drauf bist und glücklich bist. Aber versuche wieder unter die Lebenden zu kommen. Und jetzt nimm den Besen."  
>George musterte erst seinen Bruder, dann den Besen.<p>

„Was soll ich damit?"  
>Charlie grinste siegreich. Er hatte die kalte, tote Mauer hinter der sich George befand durchbrochen.<p>

„Wenn du nicht putzen willst, würde ich vorschlagen wir drehen eine Runde!"

Nun nahm auch er sich einen. Wieder wollte George protestieren doch sein Bruder war schneller.

„Aber drauß-…" „zzzzzzzt" unter brach er ihn „Hör auf dir Gedanken zu machen. Hör auf nachzudenken. Lass es einfach geschehen!"

Er schob ihn aus dem Schuppen, stieg auf seinen Besen und nickte George aufmunternd zu. Dann stieß er sich ab und sauste durch die Nacht.

George folgte seinem Bruder immer höher hinauf, bis der Fuchsbau in der Dunkelheit verschwand und nur mehr schwarz die zwei umgab.  
>Immer höher.<br>Immer höher in den Himmel und irgendwo da oben, so hoffte George, blickte Fred auf ihn herab und plötzlich, so schien es ihm, war er seinem Zwilling gar nicht mehr so fern.

* * *

><p>Bitte, bitte, bitte schenkt mir viele, kleine Reviews...:DD<p> 


End file.
